A Day as The Bolton Family
by Lovelylauren10
Summary: TxG Gabriella and Troy have to do a school project as if they were husband and wife. But, unlike the rest of the class, they don't take the project seriously! Now a threeshot!
1. A day as the Bolton family

**So...here is a funny little oneshot!**

"What about Jesus?" Troy Bolton asked his girlfriend. She didn't know whether to be amused or upset. She just looked at him. Jesus wasn't exactly a typical baby name.They were currently working on a school project. They were 'married' and had to figure out a name for their 'only child.' They two had literally pulled their future out of a baseball cap at the front of the health classroom.

"Jesus? Troy, we are not naming our baby Jesus. Why would you want to name it Jesus?" Troy laughed. Gabriella wanted everything to be so real. She was taking it so seriously, taking every possible thing in effect, while he wanted to make a separate fund for money to buy basketballs and lingerie.

"Well, it's very clear. I am the basketball GOD at East High, so when our kid grows up he would literally be the basketball JESUS. Plus, you have that whole Spanish thing going on, so we can pull it off calling it _hazus._ (**Jesus in Spanish is pronounced like hazus.) **Come on, it's cute." The scowl on Gabriella's face told Troy that it was a stupid idea.

"No. So, where are you going to work?" She said pulling out her pen with a little basketballs on it. She had stolen it from him, she said he was getting too obsessed with the sport, and replaced it with a respectable red pen.

"NBA! Duh! I mean, come on Gab. Freaking Michael Jordan came to see me play. For real, we had this discussion." She laughed and scribbled down _professional ego manic, AKA: basketball player. _

His job was to find a cute baby name. He had come up with Troy Junior, T-Roy, Mini Troy, Troy the second, and his latest addition Jesus.

"Troy, please. You are lucky I picked you to be my partner. I had so many other people who would take this assignment seriously." He laughed,

"You picked me because I am your boyfriend. Come on, Ryan Evans would not be a good pretend-husband. I don't see his basketball Varsity Ring around your neck." She slapped her head about how defensive he was getting.

"It's a PRETEND-HUSBAND. Gosh, Troy, you are annoying sometimes." He ran his fingers through her hair,

"Yeah. We don't even have to work on this today. I mean, we are supposed to be getting to know each other, not being productive." She giggled as he started nipping at her neck, "Plus, I already know _everything_ about you." He said the word 'everything' with lust that gave her chills.

"We are not going to do this at school. We already got kicked out of class, due to your manly hormones." He ran his fingers through her hair again.

"Come on, Gab. It's your fault. You wore a short skirt today and decided that we HAD to sit at the back of the class." She rolled her brown eyes and looked over at him,

"That didn't mean that you immediately had to stick your hand up it. Thanks to you, Ms. Landers probably will never look us in the eyes." He shrugged,

"Well now we are out here alone, in an empty hallway. We might as well take advantage of the situation." She ignored him and stared back at the packet.

"We are not having sex in the hallway." He smirked and looked back at his packet. The title in dark black bold words were **ALL ABOUT MRS. . **He filled in his last name into the blanks and started filling it out.

"So, can your profession be stripper? Because you could totally pull it off." He said looking at number one. They had to fill out three packets together. The boy had to fill out an information sheet out about the girl. The girl had to fill one out about the boy. Then they both had to fill one out about family things.

"Sure. I mean, so I can, you know…strip for other boys…like RYAN EVANS." Troy scratched 'stripper' out quickly and looked up at her. She spoke, "Stay at home mom." He smiled and whispered,

"Personal sex slave?" She glared at him and he spoke again, "A personal entertainer?" Her eyes seemed to burn through his and he wrote down, _Stay at home mom. _

She looked at her packet and then looked up at her boyfriend. Number two was **what is something not many people know about your 'husband?'** She frowned. He was Troy Bolton, everyone knew everything about him. She closed her eyes, what was something that only she knew? She looked up at him and wrote _his heart is even bigger than his…..ego. _Troy's blue eyes landed on her paper.

"Why can't you do something cool like people don't know that I am a sex machine." She glanced over at him and tapped her pen.

"You make people aware of it when you and I get caught in the boys' locker room, girls' locker room, your house, Taylor's house, Chad's house, Sharpay's house, my house, closets at school…do I need to continue?" He glanced back down at his paper and looked at the question **what is your wife's favorite food? **

"Do you like your mom's brownies better than my mom's home made macaroni and cheese?" She had told him over and over that those two foods were her favorites but she never had a number one.

"Your mom's. I mean, I hardly EVER get to eat it and…" He cut her off laughing,

"You eat it every time we have it! I mean, you'll like invite yourself over and make a seat at the table." She flashed her pearly whites and leaned closer.

"But your parents told me that I could…" Her voice stopped when he planted a kiss on her lips. It was random and she liked it.

"I know, and I love you there…" He had very few random romantic moments at school but when he did she just loved them.

"Aw….Troysie does have a heart!" He shoved her a bit and they laughed.

"Whatever, El, let's just get this done."

* * *

"The Bolton family, by Troy and Gabriella." Troy read off of the cue card that he had made the night before. They were the last group to present and he was completely ready. While Gabriella talked about finances and jobs he just smiled and watched her. Occasionally he would glare at Ryan Evans for staring at Gabriella's boobs.

"Our only child will be named Alexander Bolton because the name Alexander had been going through Troy's family for ages. But, Alexander will be nicknamed…" Gabriella's voice got lower, "Jesus." The class all started laughing and Troy smirked. All the _things _he had to do to her to make their child's nickname Jesus. He then cut in.

"Gabriella and I also set aside a small college fund for Alex. He is going to be a super genius, like his mother, so he will probably get into some really good school like DUKE…" She shoved him and he spoke again, "I mean Yale."

"Ok, enough about that. Please tell me what you learned about your spouse." Ms. Landers said marking a few points on her paper. They were the only group so far that had started out with perfect score. Gabriella spoke first,

"Well, my husband is an only child. He is very close to his family. His parents are Jack and Lucille Bolton. He used to have a dog Skip, lame I know, but he died when me and Troy accidentally hit him with a bowling ball." Gabriella snickered after that. He never had a dog, Troy paid her five bucks to say it.

"My husband loves basketball. His heart is as big as his ego. Oh and he is a nymphomaniac." She added with a chuckle. The whole class, minus Ms. Landers burst out laughing. Troy stepped in.

"Well my wife is an only child too. She hates dogs, hence the bowling ball incident. She is close to her family. Her pet peeve is when RYAN EVANS hits on her, even though she is totally in love with me!" Troy said quickly before Gabriella elbowed him in the rib.

"Oh, and one thing that no one knows about her is that her husband loves her more than anything in the world, INCLUDING basketball!" The class smiled. Troy finished,

"Oh and the highlight of her day is having hot sex with me." The class started laughing again and Ms. Landers spoke slowly in a disgusted tone,

"You two are done. I expect to see you after class." Gabriella glanced at her boyfriend as they both headed up to the teachers desk.

That was the best presentation that they had both ever done.

* * *

**lol! What do you think?**


	2. How to have safe sex

**Everyone asked for a second part to the story so here it is! REVIEW!!**

"Oh god, you're gay!" She said dramatically in a loud voice. "My boyfriend is gay!" The class seemed to turn and look in her direction. Obviously they had heard her.

"God, Gabriella, shut up. I'm not gay. If I was gay then we wouldn't have fuc…" There was a woman behind the two, who cleared her throat to make Troy Bolton stop his inappropriate statement.

There stood 45 year old, Ms. Landers and all of her wonder. She wasn't fond of the couple because they always seemed to cause trouble and usually it made the class act up. Or they simply acted _horny_ all through class.

"Please, you two, I have a headache. Keep it down; this is a group project not recess." She cleared her throat awkwardly and spoke again, "And considering the outcome of you last assignment, you should take this one seriously." Troy snorted and rolled his eyes,

"Then you shouldn't have given us the project about 'how to have save sex.' Actually, since we know ALL…" His girlfriend shoved him in the ribs.

"We promise to keep it professional." They had gotten a ten point grade deduction and week of detention for their last project, due to their 'family project.' The class thought it was funny; it's just that Ms. Landers doesn't have a sense of humor.

Ms. Landers walked off frowning, wondering what the couple would do. She was just ready for the end of the school year. Gabriella and Troy would be graduating and she would never have to see them again.

"Way to be immature." Gabriella told her boyfriend and started hot gluing condom packages onto the blue poster board. She was practically doing all the work.

"Where did you get those?" She rolled her eyes and frowned.

"Your backpack. Seeing as your girlfriend is mad at you and you won't need them anytime soon." He gasped as if someone had stolen his favorite basketball.

"El…that's so not fair. Why are you putting so many on there? Can't like draw something?" She glared at him,

"Sure, why don't you come over here and draw giant penises." He rolled his eyes. He hated when she was like this. So focused on school. School was stupid. He only went because of basketball…and she was murder him if he skipped.

"Why don't you just take a picture of one, because you obviously know some hot guy who has a giant penis?" She glared up at him and grabbed a poster marker.

"Go find Ryan Evans then." She smirked. "There is a camera in my purse." He sat down next to the pink poster board and grabbed a poster marker, deciding that he should help before she really got angry.

"What do I put on here? Like, what?" Gabriella decided that it would be clever to have a pink poster instructing the girls how to have safe sex and then a poster to teach boys how to have safe sex.

"Copy down the facts about birth control. They are right there." She pointed to a white piece of paper and then looked back at her poster making sure it looked good.

He glanced down at the piece of paper and snickered looking over at her and holding it up alleged,

"So should I put 'Gabriella loves Troy?' Or 'Mrs. Gabriella Bolton' on it? Or should I draw the little hearts and…" She snatched the paper out of his hands.

"Get off that!" He smirked,

"That's so funny! You see, while you are obsessing over me…" He felt something hard hit his forehead and saw that she had thrown an eraser at him.

"Shut up. I don't even know why I date you. I hate you." He threw the eraser back and missed her head, hitting Ms. Landers in the butt.

"Look what you've done." She said out of the side of her mouth.

"Gabriella Montez, look what you have done." He said in a loud voice so he wouldn't get in trouble.

"Me? You did it!" Ms. Landers glared at them,

"Get out!" Her voice seemed to boom throughout the room, "Where did you get these? I didn't give these out in class!" She held out the three condoms that were extra and laying on the floor.

"Uh…we got them from…"

"Well you see…"

"We stole them from…

"RYAN EVANS!" Troy shouted quickly, snickering at his clever payback. Gabriella, however, was very unhappy with his excuse and just kept quiet because she didn't want to get in anymore trouble.

Ryan however didn't notice his situation because HE was too busy writing a song to sing to woo Gabriella. When he heard his enemy shout his name…he got worried.

"Fine, but keep it down. You have thirty minutes to finish up. It's looking nice…actually." Ms. Landers admitted looking at all the 'hard work' Gabriella had put into it. When, in reality, all she had done was glue random crap on a poster board and use facts that she already knew from experience.

"Great." Troy said confidently, as if he did any of the work. "WE were very creative in this, taking it seriously."

"That's wonderful; it's a first for you two." As she walked off Gabriella frowned and didn't even look him in the eyes. She was so angry that he would take credit for something she worked so hard on.

"What about that? She said it was wonderful." He exclaimed, excited that he actually did something right in this class. "Isn't that great?" When he saw that she wasn't looking at him and that she had the upset look on her face, his excitement died down.

"Don't even talk to me." She muttered, starting to copy facts onto the pink poster. She was so mad at him. He had been mean to her and taken advantage of her all day.

"Why?" He said innocently as if he hadn't done anything wrong. "I didn't do anything." She glared up at him, finally.

"That's my point! You DIDN'T do anything. Just leave me alone." She was completely serious.

"El…I'm sorry…I'll go tell her right now that I didn't do any of the work and that I deserve a zero." She rolled her eyes,

"Just copy down the facts and reread your note cards." He looked at the poster board and grabbed a black marker and the actual fact sheet.

"Make sure it is neat, please." She finally said to him civilly.

"Ok. Yours looks good." He said trying to get on her good side, but was failing miserably. "And you look pretty today." She rolled her eyes.

"Thanks and quit sucking up. I'm staying at Shar's tonight anyway. I won't see you until tomorrow night at the game." He frowned,

"El…Friday night is DATE night. You can't go out with your friends on date night." He exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

"I am. I haven't had a girls' night in forever!" She said sitting up her poster to show its creative factors. He rolled his eyes,

"You have those everyday Monday through Thursday 3:30-6:30. That's good enough." She grabbed the marker out of her hand and started writing herself.

"Basketball practices don't count. We are going to your parents big party or whatever on Sunday and I'll be there 24 hours."

"Yeah but my family is going to be there. It's not a real date. Like my grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins and parents are going to be there." She cut him off and laughed,

"What about your cousin that is like in LOVE with me?" Troy rolled his eyes.

"El, that doesn't count! He's four!" She rolled her eyes.

"But it doesn't matter because I love you." He leaned in to kiss her and was almost there when a female cleared her throat, which she did often.

"Why don't you two go ahead and present?" Gabriella snickered,

"Alright."

* * *

"How to have safe sex." Troy read straight from his card. "By Troy Bolton and Gabriella Bolton…I mean Montez." She glared at him. At that moment she knew that they were going to get a grade deduction.

"Well…" Gabriella started and explained how girls can have safe sex with discussing different types of birth control. This was a simple task due to the facts that she had printed off the computer.

"Alright men, just because you can't get knocked up doesn't mean you don't have to worry about having safe sex because who knows you might get a dirty girl with dirty STDs and those are gross." Gabriella shoved him because he wasn't reading off the cards.

"Yeah. Condoms are your friends. Sure, they are annoying and you don't want to worry about them especially when you have that throb down there but you've gotta wear that glove. I mean, those stupid dolls were annoying and we wanted to lock them in our basketball lockers but with real babies you can't do that. So, like don't get your girl knocked up." Gabriella glared at him and he just smirked.

"Plus if you love your girlfriend as much as I love mine then you don't want to get her knocked up." Gabriella grinned and he finished,

"In conclusion, sex feels good so you can still do it but don't get your girl pregnant and don't screw dirty girls." Ms. Landers stood up.

"Detention! Oh God, why don't you two just teach the class! I'm tired of this." As the teacher slammed the door, Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and shrugged.

"Finally!!"

**THE END! For real. Yeah, these were both basically about sex but they were in sex-ed so there is much else that they can discuss. This one wasn't as funny as the one before but its cool. REVIEW!**


	3. That's What She Said

**Ok, I know that I said that I was totally done with this story but this idea was stuck in my head and I had to write it down! I think it is one of my funniest ones. (You are the judge, however.) **

"Alright, I've come to a conclusion." Sharpay said as she sat down at the lunch table next to her best friend's boyfriend…and her boyfriend's best friend. The two had packed their respective lunches while their significant others were eating the school 'lunch,' although the school knew that it wasn't real food.

Gabriella and Chad, however, ate that food like they were homeless people at Thanksgiving dinner. While most cheerleaders were shocked that Gabriella could eat like that, her boyfriend found it incredibly sexy. She didn't care to eat like that in front him. Other girls wouldn't eat at all but she just…ate when she was hungry.

"What's that?" Troy was hardly interested in what the blonde was saying. He was drinking water and thinking about the two weeks of detention he had for making his sex-ed teacher leave in tears.

"That anyone that is good at sex is good at 'That's what she said' jokes." Troy smirked. Sharpay always had these kinds of conclusions. She always thought about the most random things and it made him laugh. He loved her like a sister but sometimes she was such a ditz.

"Hey people." Gabriella said as she and Chad sat down in their respective seats. Troy wrapped an arm around his girlfriend and looked at Sharpay.

"Here is living proof that you are wrong." Gabriella was confused. She didn't want to be living proof. She wanted to be clued into the situation.

"Excuse me?" He knew that he was offending her but just chuckled,

"Well, Sharpay and I were talking about this conclusion that she has made. Baby, you are living proof that we are incorrect." He had a strand of her brown hair looped around her finger and was taking in her scent. He really was in love with her.

"Are you calling your girlfriend a lab rat? Gabster, for the record, I think of you as a human not a lab rat." Gabriella frowned and glanced over at her 'brother.'

"I'm still not doing your homework for you!" He muttered,

"Whatever, lab rat." Gabriella stuck her tongue out at the boy and stared the three down. Why exactly was she part of their experiment? Troy noted his girlfriend's anger and suppressed it by explaining the situation.

"We came to the realization that just because you are extremely talented at sex it doesn't mean that you are good at 'that's what she said' jokes." Gabriella stared into blue orbs,

"Please tell me that I'm bad at the jokes and not the sex…" He kissed her lips and squeezed her hand.

"Dude, you are totally good at sex. I mean you can do these things that other girls can't. Yeah, you are probably the best at it. And last night…" Chad stopped his friend by clearing his throat loudly, as the other couple felt awkward.

"Dude, we get it. We got it since you guys fuck like rabbits. Please, dear lord, get to the point." Troy glared at his friend and blushed inwardly. The couple was known to go off into their own little world and ignore the rest of society.

"But, baby, you are the worst at 'that's what she said' jokes. I mean, you say things all the time and everyone wants to yell 'that's what she said' but you wouldn't understand!" He was trying to be honest about it but not harsh. She smirked,

"I bet I could if I tried. Normally I wouldn't associate myself with such immature and IQ-lowering activities but…I'll show you that I can be good at sex and jokes." The couple always liked to challenge each other, in a friendly way.

"Alright, today during lunch, if you don't make one good joke then I win. If you do, you win. When the clock hits 1:00 and you haven't said one, you lose." Troy smiled, knowing that she was toast. Gabriela was never into immature things like that and he was sure that she would lose.

"Fine, do you want to make it more interesting?" She raised an eyebrow as she spoke. She was boasting and overconfident, knowing that it was going to lead to her downfall. He agreed quickly.

"Fine, what do you want if you win?" She shrugged,

"If I win then you have to skip your important Boys'-Night next week and take me shopping…and let me use your credit card." Chad cut in quickly,

"Gabster! No, the boys' night isn't a boys' night without Troy." Sharpay shoved her boyfriend, knowing that Gabriella would find a way to win. "Fine." Troy smiled,

"If I win, which I will, then you have to…do anything I want in private…and do Chad's homework for a month." Chad held his fist up with victory. He'd make sure Gabriella lost.

"Deal, we have to treat lunch totally normal though, like the competition isn't going on. It starts now." Sharpay smirked at Troy,

"Gabriella loves to shop. Oh and she goes in Victoria Secrets all the time and you'll have to watch her in lingerie for a half an hour without touching her. Man and it gets so hot in there." Sharpay loved messing with her male best friend. Troy groaned,

"Yeah, but it isn't going to happen because I'm going to win the bet." Gabriella looked over at Chad and saw him stuffing a whole sub-sandwich in his mouth. She looked at hers and frowned,

"How am I supposed to fit that in my mouth…it's so big!" Chad shouted with his mouth full,

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Gabriella blushed and realized what she had said. Was she really that clueless to the situation? She set her mind to remembering what the bet was about.

"Anyway, Gabriella, I never finished telling you about the time I tried to outrun Troy. Yeah, I totally lost the race." Troy boasted his victory,

"Yeah, she was like twenty feet behind me." Sharpay glanced at her friend, trying to tilt the board.

"Yeah, he was just so good and fast." Troy jumped in quickly with a smirk,

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Gabriella couldn't believe that she had gotten beat two times in a row. She had to be quicker on her feet. She played with the macaroni on her plate and started a conversation.

"Troy and I got two weeks of detention from Landers." Chad and Sharpay snorted. Gabriella and Troy got detentions all the time in the class. Chad rolled his eyes,

"What did you do this time?" Sharpay was expecting some funny story and Troy just frowned, taking a bite of his barbeque chips.

"Nothing, she hates us for no reason!" Gabriella removed her boyfriend's hand from her inner thigh and glared at him.

"No, there is a reason that she hates us. All we ever do is screw around." She realized that it was her final chance for victory but before she could speak Chad shouted,

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Gabriella hated herself. How could she keep losing? She was trying really hard. Sharpay knew her friend needed help so she thought of more situations, to help her win the bet.

"Did I tell you about how that kid from the drama club almost messed up a new set?" Gabriella listened to her friend intently, waiting for the punch line. Chad shrugged,

"I bet he painted it the wrong color." Sharpay stared at Gabriella.

"No, he couldn't get it through the front so he had to enter from the back." Gabriella's eyes brightened, opening her mouth…when her boyfriend sneered,

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Gabriella hit her head down on the table, upset that she was losing. Sure the first part of her punishment was going to be enjoyable; she wasn't looking forward to doing Chad's homework.

"God, I don't know how to beat you guys. You are so good at doing it!" Chad smiled,

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Gabriella decided from that moment on she wasn't going to speak. She was just waiting for her perfect opportunity. Although there were only eleven minutes left of lunch, Gabriella was waiting to win.

"Do you remember that one time when we had to make cookies in our class and Chad forgot to add the water?" Troy shook his head and finished the story,

"We didn't even get cookies. It was just white and sticky gunk." Gabriella started to open her mouth but Chad finished,

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID! Dude, no homework for me! Gabster, you have nine minutes left. You are totally done." Gabriella just shook her head,

"Whatever." Troy decided to mess with her, finding humor in the situation. He smiled,

"Sharpay, do you remember the first time you broke your arm." Sharpay shrugged, not knowing where he was taking the story.

"Yeah, you fell on top of me. Remember, all I could do was yell and beg you to get off." Chad almost choked when he said,

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Gabriella had officially given up. She had seven minutes and no hope left in her soul. She was going to be at her boyfriend's house obeying his sexual fantasies and then doing Chad's homework. It totally wasn't fair. Chad grinned,

"Hey Troy do you remember the first time you got in Sharpay's Jacuzzi, the one with special jets? You know you wouldn't let her turn off the jets while you were in there." Troy glanced at his pouting girlfriend.

"Yeah, I didn't want it to stop because it felt so good." Gabriella opened her mouth and shut it as Chad beat her to the punch line,

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID." Gabriella laid her head on the table and felt a hand running through her hair. The whole cafeteria knew what was going on at the popular table. They could hear Troy and Chad's big mouths screaming 'THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID' every three minutes.

"Gabriella, you are killing me." Sharpay said, annoyed that her best friend was giving up. Gabriella never gave up on anything. Why had she quit now, so early in the game.

Troy whispered a dirty comment in her ear, hinting on exactly what he was planning on doing. She glared up at him, her eyes showing defeat.

"Gabriella you still have three minutes left. You can finish this." Sharpay said wanting her friend to win. Sharpay didn't want Gabriella to do her boyfriend's homework and, well, she didn't care what happened in Gabriella's sex life.

"Yeah, let's just go put up our trays." The group of four threw their trash away, Chad keeping his water bottle because it was half full. He, however, kept the cap off…like always. Therefore, with one minute left and his boating he threw his fist in the air, knocking the water bottle in Sharpay's lap, getting her pants all wet.

"Look, baby, now you've gotten me all wet!" Gabriella stood up and shouted at the top of her lungs,

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!!" Troy and Chad frowned as the bell rang. Gabriella had won with one second left.

"Aw man! Dude…we totally just lost because of you!" Troy shouted to his best friend, who was fretting that he had spilt water on his girl.

Suddenly a woman peered around the corner and smirked,

"BOLTON! MONTEZ! THREE WEEKS OF DETENTION!" A pair of blue and brown eyes met the teacher that the loved to hate. Troy smiled,

"Hey Ms. Landers…" Gabriella kissed him on the lips and grinned,

"So…we're going shopping on Saturday? It won't be any fun if you aren't excited!" He mumbled,

"That's what she said."

* * *

**Ms. Landers is probably my favorite OC that I have written about. She is just the teacher to love to hate. Anyway...this is for real my last one. Please, tell me what you think! (Oh and check out my newest story 'What Happened in Vegas?' It's cool.)**

**Anyway...thanks for reading and...review. **

* * *


End file.
